Lluvias y dulces
by valewriter
Summary: Un observador y encantado Enishi, una Kaoru melancólica y vulnerable. Una dulce historia sobre lo que pasa en la isla con los personajes que abrieron su corazón para combatir la soledad de sus vidas. EnishixKaoru
1. Capítulo 1:Mi punto de vista

**Enishi**

Llevamos juntos 4 días en la isla, al principio ella llora y me escucha, rápidamente entiende su posición y se muestra dispuesta a colaborar. Me gusta de inmediato, su parecido con mi hermana me deja sin aliento pero su personalidad es totalmente distinta, su esencia es distinta, pienso que tomé la decisión correcta.

Le doy una bata para que use mientras este en la isla, pienso que se ve más atractiva con el pelo suelto, por lo que en su estancia en la isla no dejaré que se lo recoja en una cola infantil, la imagen de mi hermana es más nítida de esta manera.

Observo como se mueve por la casa, no es tan elegante como mi hermana pero si es hipnótico, la bata me ayuda a imaginar cómo se mueven sus piernas. Intento hablarle diariamente pero todavía se ve perdida en sus pensamientos, responde en monosílabos. Cuando mueve su boca siento ganas de verla con un poco de maquillaje, tiene rasgos muy hermosos: Grandes ojos azules, una pequeña nariz fina, piel tersa y una boca pequeña pero carnosa. Lápiz labial rojo o rosado quizás le quedaría bien. Aunque me quede observándola por largos períodos ella no me dice nada, quizás sabe lo que pienso o quizás me está odiando mientras me mira.

Han pasado 14 días y ahora cocina, lo hace horriblemente. Lo peor es el sabor de las comidas, muy quemadas o mezclas que jamás debieron ser, pero quiero agradarle así que me como todo sin decir nada, le he dicho que debe comer conmigo todas sus comidas. No voy a negar que me emociono cada vez que se acerca los horarios que hemos fijado para comer, pero obviamente mi rostro se muestra sin ningún tipo reacción. Me doy cuenta que se acostumbra a la idea de que la observe y estar cerca de mí, me pregunto que más podría hacer acercarla sin ser obvio.

 **-Enishi-** escucho mi nombre de sus labios, sólo puedo levantar la mirada y ver como se mueven y pronuncian mi nombre, mi estómago empieza a cosquillear, aprieto mis puños para controlar el cosquilleo en ellos, no me concentro en lo que dice **\- Enishi, escúchame-  
-Si Kaoru, dime-  
-Parece que viene una tormenta, no deberíamos estar afuera. Hay mucho viento y en cualquier momento saldremos volando también- **Creo que es la primera vez que me dice una broma desde las dos semanas que lleva aquí.  
 **-Está bien, si tienes frío podemos entrar, mi práctica por el día de hoy terminó. Cenaremos y nos acostaremos temprano, moveré tu cama a mi habitación en caso de que exista algún problema con la tormenta.  
-¿Qué?-** Se ve muy sorprendida por mi declaración, si bien sabe que no puede reusarse a mis peticiones era obvio que no pasaría por algo esta. Ahora sólo debo pensar que explicación le puedo dar para que crea que debe estar en mi habitación.  
 **-La última tormenta que hubo botó muchos árboles y las ramas volaban con el viento, una rompió una de las ventanas y entro a la habitación. Ya que yo estoy en el lado contrario no hay árboles que puedan pasar, además el balcón sirve como protección. Y no te preocupes, mi habitación es grande y no vamos a dormir en la misma cama.**  
 **-Entiendo-** se sonroja, a pesar de mi explicación se sonroja para mí y puedo disfrutar del espectáculo en primera fila, me pregunto si Tomoe me sonreiría por verla así, quizás aún no lo hace porque no estoy tan cerca de ella, esta noche probaré mi teoría y esperare la sonrisa de mi hermana.

Kaoru prepara la cena y después de mi baño bajo a comer con ella, me gusta la calma que su cara refleja cuando sirve nuestros platos, y como se sienta delicadamente frente a mí, como agradece y luego comienza a comer. Me pregunto si en un universo paralelo sin jinchuu esta mujer podría ser mía, donde mi hermana vive y se la presento, tengo hijos con ella y Tomoe los cuida cuando decidimos salir por la ciudad.

 **-Enishi-** Siento como mi corazón da un salto cuando dice mi nombre, estaba mirando mi universo perfecto y no había prestado atención a sus llamados **-Enishi, ¿me estas escuchando?  
-Ahora tienes toda mi atención Kaoru- **trato de suavizar mi mirada cada vez que me habla directamente ¿se dará cuenta de mi gesto hacia ella?  
 **-Siempre son dos llamados verdad, siempre pareces estar perdido en tus pensamientos-** por supuesto, tengo que pensar en ti, en esta realidad y la que vivo en mi cabeza, donde eres la mujer del asesino de mi hermana **-me preguntaba si es necesario que hoy duerma en tu habitación, entiendo que lo hagas para cuidarme y lo agradezco mucho, pero no me parece correcto-  
-Kaoru-** recuerdo que ella japonesa, tradicional y probablemente nunca ha compartido habitación con un hombre, esto me alegra sobremanera **\- no te preocupes por favor, no te hare nada, pero hoy debes dormir en mi habitación, si la tormenta no pasa a mayores mañana vas a regresar y dormirás nuevamente sola-** me mira preocupada, pero suspira derrotada de inmediato, es una batalla perdida.  
 **-Confío en ti-** me sonríe y siento que mis rodillas son débiles, agradezco estar sentado. Ella vuelva a comer en paz, y me vuelvo a relajar y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa que se me escapa, no puedo esperar a la hora de dormir.

Mientras Kaoru se baña yo meto su cama en mi habitación y la dejo muy cerca de la mía, pretendo estar "durmiendo" cuando llegue al extremo contrario de su cama, así no podrá pedir que la aleje más. Cuando termino me saco mi ropa y me pongo mi pijama, unos pantalones sueltos y por esta noche una polera blanca, no quiero que se asuste pensando que estoy desnudo.  
A Kaoru le tengo distintos tipos de batas y una camisa para dormir, ambas se apegan a su cuerpo pero no son muy reveladoras, no podría contenerme si lo fueran.  
Siento cuando entra a la habitación, siento como la sangre de mi cuerpo empieza a hervir, solo el hecho de saber que está cerca de mi cama me descontrola un poco, pero quiero creer que me puedo controlar y disfrutar la sensación que voy a poder vivir.  
Toma las ropas de la cama y se acuesta, escucho que se arropa y acomoda, como estoy mirando al otro lado y estoy en el otro extremo no puedo darme vuelta a mirarla, para eso debo esperar que se duerma.

 **-Enishi-** siento como mis mejillas y mis orejas arden, mi estómago empieza a girar, me cosquillean las manos

y la cara **-Enishi ¿estás despierto?-** me giro lentamente y la miró, esta acostada de lado mirándome tristemente.  
 **-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?** \- espero que su mirada cambie pero sigue triste, no tengo idea de los que piensa y siento que moriría de dolor si me dice que extraña al battousai.  
 **-Bueno, quería saber si podíamos hablar un poco. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos en la isla y no hemos conversado nada, sé que es mi culpa por haber estado tan deprimida, pero creo que ya no aguanto la soledad, nunca lo he hecho-** Quiero traerla a mi cama y abrazarla, pero no me controlaría.  
 **-Lo siento, no sabía que estas tan deprimida. Por supuesto que podemos conversar, ¿puedo acercarme un poco más?** \- Quizás no me controle si la tengo cerca, pero no puedo desaprovechar la gran oportunidad que me da, después de todo soy un hombre que siempre toma lo que la vida le da.  
 **-Si Enishi, confío en ti-** me pregunto si existe alguien más perfecta que ella, además de mi hermana. Sé que en este momento sólo piensa en mí, sólo me tiene a mí y la idea me gusta tanto que siento ganas de reír de felicidad. Creo que voy a poder acelerar las cosas así, sólo debo ser muy cuidadoso y jamás mencionar al asesino.  
 **-¿De qué te gustaría hablar?  
-No lo sé, no sé qué es lo que puedo saber y lo que no.  
-Hay algo que te tenga preocupada, si quieres puedes partir por eso  
-Está bien, ¿me matarás cuando tu Jinchu?  
-No Kaoru, no te mataré nunca. Lo juro.  
-Bueno, eso es un alivio-**ríe un poco, realmente parece más relajada, creo que mi cara no se suaviza lo suficiente si aún cree que la voy a matar **-¿Qué pasó con mis amigos?  
-Creen que estas muerta-**su cara se tensa de nuevo, no es un tema agradable pero mientras más pronto le diga lo que sucedió más rápido podemos pasar ese capítulo **\- hice una muñeca idéntica a ti y le hice creer que te había asesinado-  
-Oh kami-**gruesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y se cubre la boca, no quiere que la vea llorar, probablemente piensa que me enfadaré con ella y no contestaré más de sus preguntar **\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-Lo siento mucho Kaoru, es la primera etapa de mi Jinchu. El battousai quedó en estado catatónico, es el primer sufrimiento que debe pasar. Luego espero que se den cuenta y te vengan a buscar, pero la búsqueda puede ser larga, estamos bastante aislados.  
-¿Y qué más debe sufrir?-  
-Lo voy a matar-**espero tu respuesta pero tus ojos no me dicen nada, no sé si sentir alivio o esperar que ardas en ira y me maldigas en llanto.  
 **-Entiendo tu Jinchu Enishi, comprendo tu dolor y no me imagino por lo que habrás pasado, pero creo que me estás dando más importancia de la que debiese tener en todo este plan. Kenshin no me ama como tú amaste a tu hermana o inclusive como él amó a Tomoe. El me ama como yo amo a Yahiko o Sanosuke, como una especie de hermanos-** repaso rápidamente el nombre de ambos hombres, Yahiko es el niño pequeño que acogió, antes de Kaoru era un ladrón y probablemente terminaría asesinado. Sanosuke es el peleador y amigo del Battousai, no me fío de él, un hombre adulto viviendo con Kaoru que no vea lo hermosa que es aunque sea unos años mayor que ella, quizás engaña a los demás pero a mí no **-Si crees que el estado catatónico es por el dolor de perder a su amada estás equivocado, probablemente está lamentándose de cómo volvió a causar una muerte y se atormente por todos los otros asesinatos que lleva en su espada.**  
 **-Kaoru, piensas muy poco de ti-** ahora soy yo quien la mira con ojos tristes, sé que quiere parecer fuerte y decidida con su respuesta pero veo el dolor en su verdad, aunque está errada no le diré que el battousai si la ama, él no la merece y jamás la hará feliz **-Dime ¿lo amas?-** estoy esperando la respuesta tratando de no dejar de mirarte, tratando de no reaccionar ante un sí.  
 **-No sé Enishi, de verdad no lo sé-** empiezas a derramar lágrimas y aprietas tus puños contra tu cara, siento como mi corazón se recoge ante tu dolor, siento tu sufrimiento y me muevo sin pensarlo, tomo tus puños y los acerco a mí, a pesar de que te resistes te abrazo y escondo tu cara en mi pecho, apoyo mi cabeza en la tuya y trato de relajarte con cariños en tu cuello y espalda.  
Esa noche lloraste hasta que te quedaste dormida, y esa noche yo no dormí. Primero odie al battousai por causarte tanto dolor, por jugar con tu joven corazón, después pensé en la maravillosa oportunidad que tenía gracias a él, te tenía en mis brazos durmiendo, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana y la pieza tenía un calor que no sentía desde que era un niño: _hogar._ Mi jinchu ahora era otra, mi hermana me miraba con aprobación, sentía como mi locura se desvanecía con los latidos de tu corazón, esto es exactamente lo que ella quería, quizás la última etapa de mi jinchu cambiaría, ya no mataría al battousai, le robaría la mujer que ama y el vería como nos amamos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi adoración, mi obsesión

Capítulo 2: Mi adoración, mi obsesión

 **Enishi**

Es realmente increíble lo que me haces sentir, yo ni si quiera sabía que podía sentir amor de nuevo, pensaba que solo me quedaba odio, venganza y rencor en mi corazón. Pero cuando llegaste pudiste nublar mi locura, ahora te tengo entre mis brazos y ya he decidido que serás mi mujer, no dejaré que nadie más te tenga porque conmigo tendrás la vida que siempre soñaste.  
No quiero que despiertes pero al mismo tiempo quiero ver tus ojos azules, quiero que me miren con cariño y me digas que te enamoraste de mí, cierro mis ojos ante la cálida sensación que recorre mi cuerpo por esta genial idea. Trato de controlar la corriente eléctrica que pasa por mi columna, y muevo mis hombros para sacudirla, pero la sensación vuelve a la punta de mis pies y empieza a subir, no quiero excitarme y asustarte, no quiero perder el control y alejarte.

 **-Enishi-** Tu voz me da una segunda corriente que ahora tensa mi mandíbula, no puedo creer que con tan poco puedas estimular mis sentidos **-Enishi, despierta estás teniendo una pesadilla-** abro los ojos y estás mirándome desde mi hombro, con tus ojos hermosos, respiro para mantener el control pero solo consigo llenarme de tu aroma a jazmín, siento que me voy a volver loco, pero claro eres tú y no esperas a que te conteste para levantarte y sacudirme fuerte.

 **-Kaoru tengo mis ojos abiertos ya desperté, no es necesario que me ahogues-  
-Disculpa, no me contestabas y me asusté-  
-¿Cómo te sientes, pudiste dormir bien?-**desvías tu mirada, tu cara sigue mostrando dolor pero me miras y sonríes.  
 **-Sí, la verdad dormí muy bien. Gracias por prestarme tu hombro, realmente eres todo un caballero me alegro de haber confiado en ti-** sólo te miro y sonrío, sé que mi cara debe ser la de un estúpido y ya no me importa, mi cabeza empieza a planear todo lo que tengo que hacer para tenerte, como acercarme a ti lentamente, como hacer que te acostumbres a mi tacto, como hacer que me ames y te quedes conmigo **-No ha parado de llover, la verdad no me dan ganas de ir a la cocina a comer. Me gustaría quedarme hasta más tarde hoy en cama-** Me mira divertida y con ojos de súplica, parece una niña, obviamente no puedo hacer caso omiso a lo que me pide y no voy a perder la oportunidad de consentirla.  
 **-Sólo por ti haré la excepción, iré a buscar algo para comer y estaremos un rato más en cama. ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?-** Me mira sorprendida, pero de inmediato una sonrisa divertida la invade.

 **-¿De verdad tú vas a preparar mi desayuno? Dime, acaso sabes cocinar Enishi y me has estado forzando a alimentarte, y lo que es peor aún, te has comido todos mis platillos sin si quiera reclamar por su sabor..  
** Siento mi cara ruborizarse, miro hacia otro lado mientras me pongo unas botas y mi chaqueta para bajar a buscar comida **-No juegues con mi paciencia Kaoru, ¿vas a querer algo en especial?-** me dirigí a la puerta rápidamente para esconder mi vergüenza, me había atrapado.

 **-¡Dulces! Ni siquiera sé si se pueden obtener en esta isla, pero me encantaría comer algo dulce-  
** No le respondo y bajo las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, hace dos semanas jamás me hubiese imaginado donde estoy hoy, me siento feliz pero también angustiado. Tenía un solo propósito desde hace años: vengar la muerte de mí amada hermana Tomoe, alguien debía hacer justicia a su recuerdo, es lo que quería y por eso no me sonreía. Este fin ha sido mi obsesión todo este tiempo, es lo que me motivaba a seguir escalando en el sindicato, lo que me hacía ser más fuerte, lo que me mantenía con ganas de vivir pero me llevaba a la locura. ¿Sería posible que lo cambie todo por una mujer?  
Pero ya sé la respuesta, no es una mujer cualquiera. Busco la sonrisa de mi hermana y aún no la veo, puede que no esté de acuerdo, o quizás está esperando que avance más rápido y me una con Kaoru, sería una venganza distinta pero el dolor que le causaría al battousai sería el mismo o peor.

Subo nuevamente a mi habitación, llevo dos tazas de té verde y un tipo de pastel dulce que pude hacer rápidamente, sinceramente lo mío no era la repostería pero ya conseguiría a alguien que nos prepara estos platillos.  
Kaoru está de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la lluvia y mi corazón comienza a palpitar por la emoción de tenerla tan cerca, es como si ya fuéramos una pareja y nos preparáramos para pasar un día juntos sólo para amarnos y compartir besos, pero sacudo la cabeza rápidamente para no dejarme llevar por la idea, aún no.  
 **-Voy a dejar la bandeja en mi cama para que sea más cómodo comer, me sentaré en este extremo y tú en el otro-** Se sienta donde le indico y me mira con una sonrisa cálida.  
 **-Muchas gracias Enishi-** mira su platillo y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa **-¡realmente me hiciste dulces! No lo puedo creer ¡me encanta el dango! Muchas gracias Enishi, que combinación más perfecta: lluvia y dulces. No lo puedo creer-** se lleva de inmediato un dango a su boca y lo come con expresión de felicidad y calma, me contagio con sus emociones y me relajo en la cama mientras tomo mi té, creo que ya eran años desde la última vez que estuve realmente relajado y feliz **\- Sabes, creo que esta combinación últimamente sólo me ha traído felicidad, ha sido la redención de las estaciones pasadas cuando la pase muy mal. Quizás no me creas, pero cada vez que como algo dulce y llueve cuando estoy en compañía de alguien cosas sorprendentes me han pasado, y me han hecho estar más feliz a pesar de todas las complicaciones.**

 **-¿De qué hablas? No puedo entender claramente que me quieres decir-  
-Enishi ¿crees que podamos ser amigos?-** No, no podemos. Tú vas a ser mi esposa y si kami lo permite, la madre de mis hijos. Pero no quiero sonar como un desquiciado.  
 **-Quizás por esta circunstancia no lo parece o podría parecer que te miento, pero para mí ya eres una persona muy especial Kaoru-** Creo que esta es la manera más sutil de explicarte que me enamore de ti, y tu sonrisa me reafirma que fue lo más inteligente que pude decir.

 **-Lo ves, esto sí que es sorprendente ¡somos amigos!-** la miro y sonrío con ella, primero la amistad bella Kaoru, luego viene el amor **-bueno, estoy feliz de nuestra amistad y los dangos Enishi. Me gustan muchos los dulces, acostumbro comerlos desde pequeña cuando el Dr. Genzai me cuidaba. Él es mi padrino y luego que mi padre murió el me cuidó, mi madre había muerto mucho antes, las primeras semanas estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de mi padre, yo realmente lo amaba y admiraba mucho, cuando era pequeña era todo mi mundo y quería ser como él es por eso que seguí su legado y decidí llevar su dojo con su técnica; para que me animara el Dr. Genzai me llevaba a festivales, una de esas noches comenzó una ligera lluvia y nos refugiamos bajo un puesto de dulces, elegí justamente un dango mientras esperábamos. El doctor entonces me dijo "incluso cuando hay momentos malos hay momentos dulces Kaoru, justo como ahora. No dejes que una lluvia arruine tu vida, siempre saldrá el sol y siempre habrá dulces que te ayudarán a pasar esos momentos". Como era tan pequeña no entendí del todo lo que me decía, pero lo hice un hábito y justo como ahora los días lluviosos con unos ricos dulces me han traído felicidad, quizás sea yo quien lo imagine o quizás sea un regalo de Kamisama-** En todo este tiempo no me había detenido a conocer a Kaoru, sólo me había enamorado de su apariencia y lo que me hacía sentir, pero ahora que se abre a mí me doy cuenta la fantástica persona que es, no es como yo, ella también ha sufrido la pérdida de sus padres y siendo hija única siempre ha tenido que estar sola, perdió al hombre que más admiraba pero en vez de hundirse en la miseria y el rencor decidió honrarlo continuando su legado. Ella es justamente lo que necesito para combatir mi locura, curar mi soledad y hacer feliz a mi hermana, ahora estoy 100% convencido de que Kaoru Kamiya debe ser mi adoración.

 **-Dime, ¿cómo terminaste viviendo con un asesino como el battousai? ¿él es parte de uno de tus momentos amargos y dulces?-** no puedo evitar preguntarle, la rabia de que ese infeliz haya tenido a mi hermana y además a Kaoru me descompone, maldito infeliz lo mataría si estuviese frente a mí.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso, no. Con Kenshin nunca tuvimos un momento como este. Creo que con Kenshin tuvimos más momentos amargos y nunca nos detuvimos a esperar que la lluvia cesara-** Ahora sus ojos eran tristes pero repentinamente cambiaron a unos ojos tiernos y llenos de amor, los celos me empiezan a comer **\- después de que Kenshin llegó me ayudó a con un rumor que existía por un imitador del battousai, me había causado muchos problemas y no podría seguir sosteniéndome económicamente si no lo hubiese hecho, además se volvió una gran ayuda en mi casa. Pero creo que lo más importante fue que me trajo a Yahiko. De no haber sido por Kenshin no lo hubiese conocido, no lo hubiésemos salvado, gracias a kamisama se volvió un joven decente y lleno de vida, hoy es mi alumno en el dojo y a pesar de que quiere ser como el gran samuarai que alguna vez Kenshin fue, respeta mi deseo de seguir con el estilo Kamiya Kashin. Lo he llegado a amar como mi hermano pequeño, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él-** de repente su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar **-discúlpame, es sólo que no puedo…imaginar por lo que está pasando…debe pensar que estoy muerta…-**

 **-Kaoru lo siento mucho de verdad que tenas que ser parte de esto, pero te aseguro que se darán cuenta, lo planee de esa manera, en unos días me traerán un reporte para saber si ya descubrieron la verdad, por favor no pienses más en eso. Lo siento de verdad-** tomo sus manos en las mías y la miro a los ojos, se calma un poco y toma un poco de té. De todas formas me siento aliviado de que la mirada de amor haya sido dirigida hacia el niño y no al asesino.  
 **-Lo siento, luego comencé a formar una nueva familia. Conocimos a Sanosuke, él también vive algunas temporadas con nosotros, el me trae mucha felicidad y ya no pelea como antes, pero sigue bebiendo y apostando mucho, pero por lo menos ya no es un mujeriego. Megumi es una doctora que rescatamos, la obligaban a hacer opio e inclusive pensaba en suicidarse, ahora es una gran amiga y me da fuerza siempre que lo necesito. Conocí a los Oniwabanshu, unos ninjas de Kyoto, me hice amiga de Misao, es muy energética y una excelente luchadora. Kenshin también ayudó a Aoshi Shinomori, estaba hundido en una profunda oscuridad después de que sus amigos arriesgaron su vida por salvarlo, hoy está en paz y medita constantemente. Inclusive agradezco conocer a Saitou Hajime, el lobo de mibu, aunque muy misterioso y malicioso siempre nos ayuda cuando lo hemos necesitado-** siento celos de todos los nombres masculinos que menciona, conozco muy pocos de ellos y ella mucho, en mi próximo reporte pediré la vida detallada de cada uno y sus relaciones amorosas actuales.

 **-¿Entonces con ninguno de ellos has compartido esta combinación mágica, lluvia y dulces? Sinceramente pensaba que battousai sería el primero en tu lista-  
\- Bueno recuerdas que me preguntaste si amaba a Kenshin-** asiento con el ceño fruncido, obviamente me molestaré si me dice que sí **\- bueno, Kenshin es una persona muy especial para mí. Fue el primero en entrar a mi vida y definitivamente sentí algo muy parecido al amor, pero él no me ve así te lo puedo asegurar, y después de un tiempo también deje de verlo así. Él es un hombre maduro que tuvo una esposa y hoy quiere conmemorar su memoria, y yo respeto eso. Así que no, no amor Kenshin de la manera romántica que tú imaginas-** aunque no estoy convencido de que ese asesino realmente no se haya enamorado de Kaoru, en mis reportes si me lo describían como un hombre que guardaba distancia de Kaoru, pero lo atribuyeron a que la estaba cortejando de una manera muy sutil por la diferencia de edad.  
 **-Entonces soy el primero que comparte este privilegio contigo, me siento realmente honrado-** le di una sonrisa seductora y una mirada intensa, su cara se puso roja hasta las orejas y puso unos ojos que no supe interpretar ¿culpa?  
 **-Bueno, la verdad es que no eres el primero. Si he podido compartir esto con otras personas-** ¿qué? Si no era el battousai entonces ¿quién?, sentí como mi cara se tensó inmediatamente y trate de no mostrar el enojo que sentía se acumulaba en mis puños **-la verdad es que cuando me preguntaste si amaba a Kenshin, lloraba porque no sé a quién amo, mi corazón no sabe que pensar, he sido tan egoísta y tan inocente, ahora estoy en un gran predicamento, pero todo eso pierde importancia aquí y en parte es un alivio ya que me podré concentrar y pensar que es lo que realmente pasó-  
-Kaoru ¿con quién compartiste las lluvias y dulces?  
\- Bueno no es un quién, son dos personas, dos hombres-** No sé si fue un trueno lo que sonó, la rama de un árbol que golpeó algún objeto o mis puños, mi corazón y mis dientes que se apretaban todos al mismo tiempo. Suerte la mía, realmente fue una rama que se estaba colando por la ventana del cuarto de Kaoru, tal como le había dicho que pasaría y que jamás había pasado.

Pude salir corriendo para atraparla y evitar que causara un desastre, Kaoru se quedó en la habitación y le pedí que se quedara ahí para que no se lastimara con ningún trozo de vidrio. Una vez que cerré la ventana me apoye y descargue mi ira dándole un puñetazo a la muralla "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"


End file.
